In recent years, various technologies have been proposed as next generation energy sources including: fuel cell modules that include a fuel cell stack device constituted by a plurality of fuel cells being arranged in a housing, the fuel cells being a type of cell capable of generating power using a fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and an oxygen-containing gas (air); and fuel cell devices that include fuel cell modules in an exterior casing (e.g. Patent Document 1).
Additionally, technologies have been proposed such as: electrolytic modules that include an electrolysis cell stack device housed in a housing, the electrolysis cell stack device being constituted by a plurality of electrolysis cells, which produce hydrogen and oxygen (O2) by electrolyzing water vapor (water) via provision of water vapor and voltage, being arranged; and electrolysis devices that include electrolytic modules in an exterior casing (e.g. Patent Document 2).